Tonight I'm Getting Over You
by sparklycookies18
Summary: One shot. Inspired by the song "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Rated T for language.


Tonight I'm Getting Over You

"We shouldn't be doing this," I huffed.

"I know," my partner panted next to me. "I mean you're a...and I'm a...this is just wrong."

"Really wrong," I panted, "but so right." I crushed my lips back to my partners and things got hot, really hot.

"Angeline," he said through the kiss, "we need to stop."

I sighed and broke away, "I know."

"This is really wrong," he huffed as he pushed himself off of the wall that I had pushed him to. "Don't think I know about you and Eddie. I am not that type of guy that steals another guy's girl."

"Things with Eddie have been...off," I say as I grazed my fingers over my lips. "I think he's not that into me as I thought I was into him."

"Are you into him?"

"I thought I was," I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "The truth is, I'm starting to have feelings towards..."

"Towards who?"

"You, Trey," I sighed. "I know it's only been a week but hell you make me feel...I don't know but I have never felt this way, never."

He was quiet, too quiet. After a few minutes, even though they felt like years, he finally spoke up, "If we're being honest here, I'm starting to have feelings for you too."

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I do." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. "You have no idea what you do to my heart every time I see you. You have no idea how I feel when I see you with him. It drives me crazy! To top it all off, out races don't exactly like it when we're together but screw all that! I want you, all of you! God, Angeline I love you."

"What?"

"I...I love you dammit." I couldn't even say anything before Trey was crushing his lips to mine. I could feel his body lean into mine, just like they were meant for each other.

"Wait, wait," I mumbled against his lips. "What about-?"

"Oh, that," he huffed as he leaned against his arm. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you," I mumbled as I messed with his shirt. "But I don't want to hurt, Eddie. Honestly, I think he likes someone else."

"Like who?"

"Jill," I say in a whisper. Actually the fact that both Jill and Eddie liked each other was not a total secret. I may act like I don't care what going on but I've got eyes. I've seen the way Eddie looks at Jill and the way she looks at him. I'm not stupid. "Maybe it's for the best to just end it, right now."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, this is my fight. I'm a tough girl." I pushed myself off the wall and started to make my way towards my dorm. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Trey smiled as he turned the other way towards the boys' dorm. "Hey," he called. I turned and found that he was walking back towards me. Checking to see if there was anyone around and ran into his arms. He cupped my face and planted a sweet, but passionate, kiss on my lips. "I meant what I said. I love you."

"Trey," I breathed. "I...love you too," I smiled. "I really do."

"Good to know," he chuckled. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." I turned and ran towards the dorm. Knowing Eddie he would be with Jill, as always.

Walking into the building, I could feel the anxiety welling up in my body. I never had to do this to someone, especially someone I cared about. I may not have feelings for Eddie but I still cared for him. If I didn't, I would still be seeing Trey behind his back. I found him and Jill in a table in the corner.

"Hey," I greeted the two.

"Hey," Eddie smiled as he stood up.

He was about to peck me on the lips when I stopped him, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

He looked confused but nodded, "I'll be right back," he told Jill as I started to pull him away. I found a private place outside. "What's up?" he asked as I stopped walking.

"Eddie," I started but I couldn't find the words.

"Angeline, what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I can't see you anymore," I choked out.

"What?" he asks in shock. "Why?"

"I've been seeing someone else," I whispered.

It took him a while to process what I said. "Who?" he asks after a few seconds.

"Trey," I mumbled. I turned to look at Eddie and could tell that he was shocked, yet mad at the same time. "Eddie, please don't be mad. I love you and care about you but we both know this is not what we want." I felt something wet in my eyes. I hastily wiped it away and continued. "Besides I've seen the way you look at Jill. You love her."

He was quiet for a heartbeat, or two, until he spoke. "It would never work with her."

"Stop being a coward and fight for her. If you love the girl, fight," I all hit screamed. "Eddie, please trust me when I say I care about you and that I didn't do this just to be evil."

"I know you didn't," he whispered. He grabbed my hand then kissed my cheek, "If Juarez does anything to hurt you-"

"He wouldn't dare try with a girl like me," I laughed. "Thank you Eddie."

"No, thank you Angeline," he smiled.

I smiled back then made my way to my room. I wasn't through the door when my phone buzzed with a text from Trey.

**Trey**

_How did it go? _

**Angeline**

_Better than I expected. _

**Trey**

_Good :) Wanna go out Friday? _

I smiled.

**Angeline**

_Sure :) _


End file.
